Shinigami No Koe
by CrimsonSea102
Summary: En el mundo shinigami las cosas son dificiles cuando las reglas son lo que hacen infeliz a una persona.


Shinigami no Koe

(Kisukane Ecin)

"Shinigami no Koe"

Introducción

Mi nombre es Yusei Yuta, soy un shinigami, desde hace un tiempo eh estado viajando al mundo humano para recoger las almas de las personas a las que se les acabo el tiempo, estas son reconocidas por un aura negra que rodea su cuerpo, tal aura solo puede ser vista por Shinigami o criaturas similares. Ahora mismo estoy en la corte real Shinigami, donde exhortan y castigan a los shinigami que han roto las reglas.

-Yusei-san, estas consciente de que tener tales preferencias en elegir a quien recoger y a quien no, es el rompimiento de una de las primeras reglas de ser un Shinigami ¿no?- Esa voz pertenecía a mi padre, Kazumi Hiroshi, el aparentaba entonces unos 22 años humanos, su apariencia era muy diferente de la mía, cabello blanco, ojos azules, piel alvina, pero que más se podría esperar, si no tenemos ninguna relación de sangre.

-Soy consiente de que mi comportamiento no ha sido el correcto hasta ahora, y que si eh llevado a cabo algunas preferencias… pero el caso es que… ellos no merecen ser recogidos, no han hecho nada malo, como para arrebatarles la vida que aun no completan- Ese era mi argumento.

-¡ESO ES UNA TONTERIA! Nos pediste que te diéramos ese trabajo de ir a recoger la vida de ellos, y te la concedimos, sin embargo estas aquí ahora, ¡rompiendo la regla principal del trabajo!- Susume Hisa, es el 5to al mando, Hiro-san me conto que él fue uno de los que se opuso a que me adoptaran, el aparentaba un poco mas de edad que Hiro-san, y entre ellos eran completamente diferentes, incluso el color de cabello y ojos eran los inversos a los de Hiro-san, cabello negro, ojos negros y su piel morena.

-Hisa-san, por favor podría mantener la calma, Hiroshi-san ya le ha establecido el punto al muchacho, y el dice que lo entiende, no hay necesidad de repetírselo ¿no cree?- Yuki Hanako-san, era la prometida de Hiro-san pero al final no se casaron por que Hiro-san me adopto a mí, o eso escuche, ella es realmente bella, tiene más edad que Hiro-san, pero en realidad representa menos, su cabello rubio y sus ojos dorados resaltan hermosamente en su piel morena.

-Cielos Hanako, siempre defendiendo a ese chiquillo impertinente…- le respondió Susume-sama un tanto resignado.

-Sabes ya de sobra, Yusei-san, que no esta permitido el contacto con los humanos, no sabemos que es lo que podría causar nuestra presencia prolongada en su mundo, al igual que la de ellos aquí...- "Lo siento Hiro-san, pero…"

-Lo se, y es por eso que, quiero saber mas y mas de ellos, ellos son tan fascinantes e interesantes, solo piénselo Hiroshi-sama, usted me dijo que todos nosotros nacíamos de las malas acciones de ellos ¿no?, entonces estaba pensando en que, si tal vez, dejáramos vivir mas a las personas buenas… tal vez ya no…-

-¡No digas tonterías mocoso! Nuestro trabajo es recoger las vidas de los que ya se les acabo el tiempo, lo que hicieron en ese tiempo, ¡ya no es nuestro problema! ¿¡Entiendes eso!?- Susume-sama comenzaba a perder el control.

-¡Pero Hisa-sama! ¡Si es posible! Si tan solo les diéramos la oportunidad, ¡podría funcionar!-

-Ya tuve suficiente…- Ante tales palabras, todos permanecimos en silencio, Yuki Shiro-sama, el rey shinigami había hablado. Su barba y su cabello, al igual que sus ojos, son, como su nombre afirma, blancos.

-Shiro-sama…- No pude evitar que su nombre escapara de mi boca.

-¡Kasumi Hiroshi!- dijo con un tono autoritario, no cabe duda el porqué todos lo respetaban.

-¡Si señor!- Hiro-san se inclino ante el.

-Creo que fui muy claro cuando te dije que podías cuidar del chico, siempre y cuando no se metiera en problemas-

-s-si, lo se-

- Y ahora lo veo aquí, frente a mi, diciendo montón de tonterías, y con cargos sobre el, tal vez… debería dárselo a Susume Hisa-san, el cuidaría mejor de el-

-¡NO!... es decir, no señor, puede estar tranquilo de ahora en adelante, cuidare mejor de el, ya no lo perderé de vista, pero… no me lo quite, por favor-

-Hm… esta bien, pero no quiero volver a escucharlo, ni a el, ni que tu digas cosas como esas, suenas como humano Hiroshi, y eso en ti no me agrada-

-Entonces que se hará con el chico Shiro-sama- dijo Susume-sama

-Se levantaran los cargos a el, y se le dejara libre, como si nada hubiera pasado- fue como cerró la sesión y dio la espalda a todos para dirigirse a su aposento de corte.

-¡Arigatougozaimasu!- Debía agradecer su compasiva decisión.

Todos comenzaron a irse a casa, ya no había nada que hacer ahí.

-Gomenasai*… Hiro-san… también te eh metido en problemas-

-Ya no importa, solo no vuelvas a seleccionar a la gente. Cumple con tu trabajo Yuta… es todo lo que te pido…-

A lo lejos escuchamos una voz.

-¡Hiroshi-san!- Era Hanako-san, ella se acerco a nosotros con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Enserio es bonita".

-Ah, Hanako-san, ¿Qué pasa?- Hiro-san siempre era amable con ella, pero se le notaba, aunque fuera un poco, lo incomodo que se sentía cuando estaba cerca de Hanako-san.

-Habrá una junta del consejo esta tarde, deberías venir, después de todo sigues siendo de la realeza-

Hiro-san era considerado de la realeza por estar comprometido con Hanako-san así que se le permitía participar en juntas del Consejo Shinigami y otras asambleas, Hiro-san no se caso con Hanako-san pero aun así, Hanako-san siempre decía que seguía siendo su prometido, lástima que el sentimiento no fuera mutuo.

-¿Está bien que vaya?- Estoy seguro de que Hiro-san quería que la respuesta fuera negativa.

-¡Claro que puedes!- Hanako-san realmente quería que la acompañara.

-¿Entonces puedo llevar a Yuta-kun?- Me sorprendió que me agarra del brazo y me jalara hasta el, pero aun mas que pidiera el permiso para entrar a la junta del consejo, eso era realmente importante.

-Eh, Hi-Hiro-san, no es necesario que yo vaya es decir...-

-¿Cómo que no?, eres mi hijo, por lo tanto, si yo tengo linaje político real, entonces tu también, ¿No es asi, Hanako-san?-

-Ah, bueno, si lo ves de esa manera, es realmente probable.- La metió en problemas, lo que decía Hiro-san era verdad, si el tenia linaje entonces yo también. La verdad solo quería que Hanako-san se resignara y no le pidiera que fuera, pero se torno lo contrario.

-Entonces, ¿Irán los dos?-

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio, se puede?- La sorpresa en la cara de Hiro-san era gravemente notable.

-No esperaba que me rindiera tan fácilmente ¿no? Hiro-san- Obviamente, Hanako-san se estaba burlando de él, ella es hermosa, pero esa parte de ella me da algo de miedo.

Al final nos despedimos de Hanako-san y fuimos a casa a prepararnos para la junta. Nuestra casa era algo simple, tenía solo un piso de alto, una pequeña estancia, un comedor para dos, una pequeña cocina y un cuarto con dos camas, pero por más simple que fuera, tenía una cálida aura de hogar.

El silencio se apodero del lugar en cuanto entramos, yo aun estaba afectado por la primera vez que me había enfrentado al consejo, y Hiro-san obviamente no quería asistir a la junta, en ese momento no sabia las razones pero tampoco quería preguntar.

-Yuta- Hiro-san llamo mi nombre, pero su voz sonaba algo nostálgica.

-¿Qué sucede Hiro-san?-

-Cuando lleguemos a la junta del consejo, pase lo que pase, no te alejes mucho de mí-

Realmente quería preguntar el porqué, pero me abstuve de hacerlo.

Hiro-san me mando a preparar algo de ropa formal mientras él se duchaba.

Salimos de casa ambos limpios y formales, "odio esta ropa", no sé cómo se veía mi cara de descontento, pero Hiro-san soltó una pequeña risilla.

-Tranquilo, no duraras mucho con esa ropa, terminara rápido.-

Fin de la Introducción

La Familia Real

Cuando llegamos al lugar de la reunion, me di cuenta de que me sentia, fuera de lugar. Todos los invitados a la junta eran Shinigamis de gran rango y renombre, entre ellos se encontraba la familia real, pero creia que seria imposible que personas como ellas pudieran fijarse en alguien como yo.

-Esto va a ser cansado- Dije entre suspiros

-No te preocupes demasiado, ellos ni se dan cuenta de que estas aqui-

-ahh, no se si tomar eso como un alivio o una ofensa-

-haha! Supongo que si- Hiro-san se veia muy tranquilo, es como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a ese ambiente.

-Hiroshi-sama, Shiro-sama desea verle- Un sirviente de Shiro-sama fue enviado a darle el mensaje, o eso crei.

-Enseguida voy- El sirviente regreso por donde vino -Yuta, no te muevas de aquí entiendes y no hables con nadie- Con eso Hiro-san se retiro.

"Me siento fuera de lugar y ahora, abandonado" -Ire a tomar algo de aire fresco-

-Esa es una buena idea- Una voz me hablo por detras, cuando voltie, lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos rojos color carmesi, me sorprendio, realmente en ese tiempo, me sorprendio.

-¿Qui-quien?-

-Ah! Deberia presentarme- Me extendio su mano – Yuki Karmin, Es un placer conocerle, Yusei Yuta-kun-

De carrera estreche su mano -Ah! Si! El placer es mio!- Yuki Karmin, es el segundo hijo de la Familia Yuki, Segundo heredero al trono, y Comandante del ejercito Shinigami, aparte de ser el 3er Shinigami mas fuerte en todo nuestro mundo.

-Vaya que tienes energia- Solto mi mano y recogio la suya – Ahora, ¿vamos a tomar algo de aire?-

-ah! Se-seria un placer-

-haha! No te pongas tan nervioso, vamos-

Salimos a lo que era una clase de perqueño jardin, perfecto para olvidarme del estres del momento.

-¿Como ha estado Hiro?-

-¿eh?- Me sorprendio que llamara a Hiro-san de esa manera -Bueno, el se encuentra muy bien, de hecho, yo vine acompañandolo a el, pero, Shiro-sama lo llamo-

-No lo llamo-

-¿Eh?-

-Entiendes a que me refiero ¿no?- En el acto puso una sonrisa inocente, una sonrisa que me dio un escalofrio por toda la espalda.

-Usted...-

-Queria un momento a solas contigo Yusei-kun-

-¿Como es que sabe mi nombre?-

-Nosotros de la realeza conocemos a casa uno de los Shinigami que habitan este mundo, es nuestro trabajo conocerles y protegerles ¿no lo crees?-

-¿Protegernos?-

-Sabes Yusei-kun, los Shinigami nacemos del dolor y malas acciones de los humanos-

-...-

-¿Sabes, como naciste tu, Yusei-kun?-

-Yo...-

-Tu fuiste la excepcion, por eso eres tan especial para todos, por eso es que eres tan especial para Hi-

-¡Basta!- Hiro-san lo interrumpio.

-Ahh~ si es Hiro, ¿Como has-

-Vete de aquí-

-Eh?~-

-No quiero verte cerca de Yuta, no quiero ni siquiera verte-

-hmmm, supongo que termino nuestra platica Yusei-kun, fue un placer conocerte en persona, nos vemos luego- Con eso, Karmin-sama nos dejo.

-¡Yuta!, ¿estas bien?, ¿no te hizo nada?- Hiro-san se veia preocupado

-No-

-¿Que fue lo que te dijo?-

-Nada-

-¡Hablo encerio Yuta! ¿¡Que fue lo que te dijo!?-

-¡Nada!-

-...-

-Lo-lo siento, no me dijo nada importante-

-...- Hiro-san me veia directamente en los ojos, pero su mente parecia estar en otro lugar

-¿Hiro-san?-

-Muy bien, si no te dijo nada no hay nada que decir, vamos a dentro, la junta esta por comenzar-

El proposito de la junta era organizarce para educar mejores soldados para la guerra contra otros seres sobrenaturales, nuestra proteccion fuera de los muros, y sobre los Shinigami renegados en la carcel, ¿Que es lo que se haria con ellos? Se decidieron cosas muy importantes, pero fue como dijo Hiro-san, nadie me noto, excepto un joven del otro lado de la mesa, quien permanecio en silencio toda la junta y una que otra vez tomaba de su copa de vino, su cabello gris y sus ojos del mismo color, me intrigaban, pero me dedique a jugar con mi cartera para entretenerme el resto de la junta.

Al terminar la junta yo y Hiro-san nos dispusimos a ir a casa, sin desviaciones.

-¿Ya estas listo?-

-¡Si!-

-¿No se te queda nada?-

-Ammm, no que yo sepa-

-Rebisa-

-hmmmm- despues de que revise -¡ahh! Me olvido mi cartera en la mesa...-

-Ve por ella- Hiro-san lo dijo en tono resignado, "Me disculpare con el luego" Pense.

Caundo llegue a la sala de juntas, el joven de antes tenia mi cartera en su mano y veia lo que habia adentro.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso es mio!-

El joven volteo, pero su expresion de antes no cambio, Fria y solitaria...

Me ofrecio mi cartera sin decir nada

-ah, Gracias- La tome – ¡ah! Por cierto, soy Yusei Yuta, mucho gusto- le ofreci mi mano

-...- Estrecho mi mano por un rato y despues me solto

-Ammm- "Que tipo tan raro"- Tu nombre... ¿Cual es?

-...¿No me conoces?...-

-No que yo recuerde, lo siento-

-...-

-...- Un silencio incomodo debo decir

-Soy Yuki Sento, un placer-

-ah es un pla- "¿!YUKI SENTO¡?" Yuki Sento, el primogenito de la familia Yuki, Es el actual heredero al trono, y tiene el rango mas alto en el ejercito, su rango es aun mas alto que el del comandante y es un estratega de primera, todos dicen que es de lo peor y que si alguien le desobedece, deberia considerarse muerto, aparte de que escuche que su carácter es su peor defecto, pues pierde la paciencia facilmente y quienes son sus enemigos, son perseguidos por el hasta la muerte.-ah! su alteza, es muy descortes de mi parte, yo-

-No te apures, no me importa-

-Sento!- Una voz a lo lejos lo llamaba parecia que lo estaban buscando-

-Debo irme, pero fue un placer...- Se acerco a la puerta y la abrio – ...Su Alteza- Salio y se fue

-¿Su Alteza?- Mientras salia del lugar para encontrarme con Hiro-san pensaba, "¿Su alteza?, ¿me habra confundido con alguien de alto rango?, bueno, Sento-sama no es horrible como dicen"

-Tardaste mucho, ¿Paso algo?- Pregunto Hiro-san algo preocupado

-¿Eh? No nada-

-Ya veo... Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?-

Solo asenti.

Ese puedo decir, fue el segundo dia mas cansado de mi vida.

FIN DEL CAPITULO DOS

Si Hago Preguntas, Quiero Respuestas

Al día siguiente era día hábil para Hiro-san, el se encargaba de clasificar cierto papeleo en las almas que entraban y las que salían, a esto le dicen Registro. Los Recolectores Shinigami le traen las almas a Hiro-san y a sus ayudantes, estos revisan cada acción que la persona halla hecho, resumen esa información y se la llevan a Shiro-sama, quien decide si el alma descansara en paz o se convertirá en Shinigami, basado en las malas acciones que halla hecho.

Yo era un Shinigami recolector, por lo que mis días hábiles eran distintos a los de Hiro-san, ese día salí a dar un paseo por el centro. La gente iba y venia por todas partes, los comercios estaban llenos de gente, y había mucha gente apurada por cumplir con su deber, no eramos muy diferentes de los humanos, al contrario, eramos solo imitaciones.

Mientras caminaba escuche un pequeño sonido agudo, gire mi cabeza en dirección al cielo, y la vi.

¡BAM!

La gente comenzó a correr y entrar en pánico, por suerte para mi no había caído cerca de mi. Eso fue una bomba.

Muchas otras empezaron a caer de la nada.

BAM BAM BAM BAM

Había explosión y destrucción por todas partes. Los shinigami de mayor rango que se encontraban ahí comenzaron a usar sus alas y escapar, yo comencé a correr. No sabia a donde iba ni que era lo que pasaba pero sentí un gran impulso de correr. Corrí sin rumbo, solo con la esperanza de sobrevivir.

Después de un rato los ataques cesaron, estaba asustado así que en lugar de detenerme a ayudar, seguí corriendo a casa. Hiro-san ya estaba ahí.

-¡Yuta! ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Yo...- Estaba cansado, pero mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

Hiro-san me tomo de los hombros y me dio un abrazo.

-Ya, ya paso, todo esta bien ahora... Estas a salvo-

-¿Estoy... Vivo?-

-Si, estas vivo- Eso solo me hizo llorar y temblar con mas fuerza, tanto, que comencé a desmayarme.

Cuando desperté estaba en mi cama, y el sol todavía estaba en alto.

-¿Hiro-san?- Lo llame. No respondió.

En la sala escuche voces así que me dirigí Silenciosamente a ella. Efectivamente, había dos personas en la casa, una de ellas era Hiro-san y la otra era, definitivamente, Yuki Sento.

-Me temo que no sera el ultimo ataque Hiroshi-

-¿Comenzara una guerra?-

-No estoy seguro de ello, pero... Quiero asegurarme de que el plan siga en curso-

-¿Hablas de Yuta?-

"¿De mi?"

-Ese chico, no dejes que sospeche nada, si entramos en guerra podría ser peligroso, no solo para el, para todos-

-Yo cuidare de Yuta, no debes preocuparte por el-

-No me preocupo por el, Me preocupo por todos los demás-

-...-

-Tomare mi camino Hiroshi, aun hay algunas cosas que debo hacer- Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. -Sabes el plan Hiroshi, apegate a el, o terminaras lastimándote a ti mismo, cuida de Su Majestad, pero no te encariñes mucho con el- en eso se fue y cerro la puerta detrás de si.

"¿Plan?" en eso salí de mi escondite y llame a Hiro-san. -¿Hiro-san?-

-¡Ah! Yuta, ya despertaste, ¿Te encuentras mejor?-

-ah... si, mucho mejor.-

-Fue duro lo que tuviste que pasar-

-Pensé en esto antes pero... ¿Como sabia Hiro-san que yo venia del centro?-

-¿Eh?, Bueno, me lo imagine, ademas venias muy asustado y ya había escuchado del ataque, por eso vine aquí-

-La persona que se acaba de ir, ¿Era Sento-sama?-

-...¿Lo conoces?-

-Lo conocí en la junta. ¿Que le dijo a Hiro-san? ¿Alguna información del ataque?-

-Solo datos generales-

-¿Se sabe quien causo el ataque?-

-No-

-¿Va a comenzar una guerra?-

-No lo creo-

-¿Posibilidades de otros ataque?-

-Aun no se sabe-

-...-

-...-

Hiro-san no estaba siendo sincero conmigo, yo quería respuestas, no mas dudas.


End file.
